


【德云1001夜联文】小红褂

by Alkaid_123



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaid_123/pseuds/Alkaid_123





	【德云1001夜联文】小红褂

”*neta小红帽

*双性注意

小红帽的故事想必看到这篇文章的所有人都很了解，但我今天要讲的并非是那个幸运的女孩的故事。

或许，你知道小红褂吗？

小红褂其实并不算是一个很出名的外号，在德云森林中，叫他“小辫儿”的人说不定更多一些。虽然他总是穿着一身橘红的大褂，但他留着的那小尾巴一般的长生辫儿明显更让人印象深刻。他的大名叫做张云雷，家人便小辫儿磊磊云雷地换着喊他，想起哪个名字就叫哪个，小红褂这个玩笑一般的外号，大都是他的朋友们和他玩时喊的。

小辫儿平日里都住在他的姐姐家，也就是玫瑰园，森林里最漂亮的一栋房子。不过有的时候——比如今天——他会替他的姐姐跑跑腿，往自己的妈妈家里送东西。

毕竟小红褂，或者说小辫儿，算是一个很乖的孩子。

姐姐拍拍他的大褂送他出门，笑吟吟地告诉他早去早回，不要在路上贪玩误了时间。小辫儿嘴里答应得痛快，拿起篮子就朝着森林的深处跑去，心里却想着玩一会儿也没什么大不了的，反正来回也不到半天，拖一会时间说不定还可以在妈妈家里吃个午饭。

小辫儿的小算盘打得噼里啪啦响，不知不觉就走到了森林里花开得最漂亮的中心地带。他虽然常常听姐姐说森林深处会有狼专门吃落单的男孩，但这里的花实在开得太好看了，不摘一点放在篮子里送给妈妈着实有点对不起这片花。

“喂，小辫儿。”

一个男声在他背后响起来，小辫儿回头去看，是一个小眼睛的男人正叉着腰看他。

“你是谁？”

“我是杨九郎。”

自称杨九郎的男人实际上正是一条已经成了精的狼，被小孩儿问了名字索性便瞎编了一个出来。小辫儿也真的直接就信了，又问他为什么要叫住自己。

杨九郎从他自己还是头狼崽子时就觊觎这个小孩了。当时他还是软软糯糯一个小团子，被姐姐抱着在院子里头转圈。转眼之间就抽条长个儿，从软团子长成了高瘦的一个男孩。当然，他也知道一个属于男孩和他的姐姐母亲之间的秘密。

“我知道哪里的花最好看，你想知道吗？”

他低头哄小辫儿，语气里带着些诱惑。小辫儿狐疑地看他，显然是不相信这个陌生人。杨九郎早就摸清他每次提着篮子出来都是去给他的妈妈送东西，便再接再厉地哄他∶“你摘了好看的花去送给妈妈，你妈妈肯定很开心。”

小辫儿一听他居然知道自己是想给妈妈摘花，有些惊愕∶“你怎么知道我是给我妈妈的花？”

杨九郎想了想，随便诓了一个理由∶“因为我是先知，什么都知道。”

小辫儿这下更是不疑有他，痛快地答应了面前这个人要带自己摘花的邀请。杨九郎牵着他的手一边聊天一边往森林的更深处走，一直走到了湖边。

“把裤子脱掉。”

杨九郎终于撕破伪装，开始要小孩脱下裤子。偏偏小辫儿又是个实心眼的，虽然不知道为什么对方要自己脱裤子，可既然他什么都知道，说不定脱了裤子就能看见好看的花了呢？于是犹豫了一会儿后就磨磨蹭蹭地褪下了那条水裤。只不过因为害羞，仍捂着大褂的前头不肯给人看。

杨九郎走到他面前露出一个他目前能做出来的、看上去最像好人的微笑∶“现在可以告诉你哪儿的花最好看了。”

他伸手不顾小孩的反抗，掀起了他的大褂前襟。露出安安静静垂着的阴茎和会阴处藏着的那个属于女孩子的穴眼儿。手指头准准地按上了那片柔软的处女地。

“这里的花才是最好看的，可怜的孩子。”

小辫儿本能地向后退却被杨九郎一把按住，紧接着就迎来了一个略带粗暴的吻。杨九郎的吻技并不算好甚至动作更接近于撕咬，小辫儿晕头转向地被咬破了一点嘴唇，双手还在推拒压向自己的那个人。

杨九郎随口胡诌说要让他知道什么才是最舒服的事儿，那双手又不老实地摸到了大褂里头。小孩单纯也不晓得这人到底是要做什么，只记得姐姐说过那里不能给人随便碰，便委屈巴巴地含着一包眼泪挣扎。

杨九郎本来就是狼成的妖精，脾气自然没那么好，见小孩还敢拒绝索性直接一手锁住了他两只细瘦的腕子，一手撩开他那橘红大褂伸到腿间去摸那朵柔嫩的小花。

双性人本来两个器官发育的就都不是那么好，更别提小辫儿瘦得那模样，底下的那个穴眼儿又粉又小，两片薄薄的阴唇半遮半掩着那条小缝，连阴蒂都怯怯地藏在上头，只鼓起一个小豆显示自己的存在感。杨九郎晓得那才是女性器官最能获得快感的地方，忍着自己急色的样子捻着小孩儿的阴蒂学那些在森林里媾合的野鸳鸯去揉弄。果然不多时小孩的动作就从想要推开他变成了欲拒还迎地扯着他的衣服，阴唇也被沾了薄薄的一层水光，显然是也动了情。

杨九郎指甲轻弹了一下小孩的阴蒂道了句小骚货，那小豆已经被揉得鼓了起来，颜色也从处子的粉变成了淫靡的艳红，可怜兮兮地让人想要再欺负欺负它。杨九郎觉得差不多了便将指腹抵上了藏在嫩肉下头的穴口，拨开阴唇后无处遁形的穴眼仿佛感受到了杨九郎炽热的视线一般哆哆嗦嗦地又泌出了点透明的黏稠体液，要滴不滴地悬在穴肉上头。杨九郎拿指尖探了探确定了小孩不会被伤到就直接往里探进去了一个指节，小辫儿感觉到身体被异物入侵本能地开始挣扎，手被攥住就试图用脚去踢杨九郎，换来杨九郎一个警告的眼神。小辫儿被吓得不敢再动作，又害怕得很，含在眼里的泪水终究还是玉珠子般往下掉了起来。

杨九郎进了根手指头就摸到了那膜般的软肉，他之前听说过人的处女膜天生就是缺的，只要好好地扩张其实伤不到穴也不会流血。那媚肉死死地咬着他的手指又吸又夹仿佛有生命一般，甚至还有淫水顺着指根滑到他手心里。小孩咬着下唇掉眼泪，我见犹怜的样子让杨九郎突然有了点负罪感。他低头去亲那人的脸蛋小声哄了哄，便又开始和那紧得不行的穴眼较劲。

小孩仿佛天生就是个适合做爱的身子，敏感又多情得让杨九郎怀疑他是不是早就被谁玩过。不仅花穴里不要钱般往外渗着黏嗒嗒的体液，连前头那根阴茎都被玩得颤颤巍巍地翘了起来。穴里已经柔软得可以容纳杨九郎的两根手指，来回插弄时甚至能听到咕叽咕叽的水声。有被挤出去的体液在穴口被手指来回的动作操成了半透明的泛白泡沫，不过更多的则是顺着会阴流下去，弄得小孩大腿内侧都满是粘腻的淫水。

小辫儿被手指头玩得有些站不住，在杨九郎手指的一个深顶下不由得直接坐在了地上，还好屁股底下还垫着一层大褂。杨九郎松开握着他腕子的手去解了大褂的扣子，直扯得松松垮垮地只剩腰侧的两个扣撑着大褂不要从身上滑脱下去。小孩的乳尖被空气一激又因着情动而可怜地立在胸前，和阴唇一样泛着情动的水红，在幼白的胸口皮肤衬托下甜美得让人想咬上一口。

他的胸部其实也已经发育，但是小辫儿本来就瘦且肉少，所以奶子也仅有那么一点点隆起，不过是又薄又软的一层肉，仿佛一掐就会渗出甜蜜淫荡的汁水来。杨九郎凑上去含着红艳的乳珠亲吻啃咬，小辫儿无意识地从鼻腔里闷哼了几声，浑身的皮肉都被情欲蒸腾出一层淡淡的潮红。

小孩儿的乳房和他的屁股一样软得不可思议，被舔得泛着晶莹的水光。杨九郎的犬齿在像嫩豆腐般柔软又像脂膏般滑腻的乳肉上头留下比乳头的红色还要更深些的牙印，小辫儿被咬得有些疼，带着娇软的哭腔哼哼唧唧地试图挣脱，全然忘了穴里头还钉着两根男人的手指。他一扭屁股正好将自己的敏感点送到了杨九郎的指节上，被突然袭来的快感爽得浑身痉挛了一瞬，没骨头一般倚上了杨九郎的肩膀。

穴里被刚刚的刺激弄得禁不住小小地喷了一回水，全涌在杨九郎的指头上再顺着流出去，屁股底下的大褂都被湿得洇出了一片水迹。杨九郎借着潮涌般的体液又往里插了一根手指头进去，湿软的穴肉温顺地裹着他的手指往外漫水，杨九郎甚至觉得他像是直接插在了一汪水里面。小辫儿的敏感点跟他的泪窝子一样，都浅得很，杨九郎手指一屈就能直直顶上那花心一般的特殊软肉，惹得小孩抖抖嗦嗦地直捯气，一边喘还一边小声地管他叫九郎。

杨九郎进来的时候小孩儿甚至还没反应过来，整个人脱力地仰躺在地上，屁股底下的大褂都皱皱巴巴地湿了一大片，显然是刚刚又被手指头玩得高潮了一回。杨九郎抽出手指后拨开他烂红的阴唇，露着那被撑出了一个圆圆小洞的穴口。胯下那阴茎早就胀热得他按捺不住插入的欲望，压着那软肉就直直地将性器顶了进去。

小辫儿上身本能地弹了起来又落下，宛如姐姐买回来那将死未死的鱼在案板上试图做的最后挣扎。他终于忍不住地哭叫起来，小腹被撑得又痛又麻还带着些诡异的爽，窄小的穴眼容纳不下那柄属于狼的过于粗长的凶器，挤挤挨挨地将那阴茎向外推拒。

小辫儿甚至觉得他可怜的穴都要被插烂了，里头的媚肉被抽插的动作带着翻出来又被捅进去，那艳红穴肉还泛着淋漓的水光，紧紧地吮着杨九郎的阴茎不让他动作。

杨九郎倒是爽得很，只有真正地插进去才能明白那滋味绝不是指奸就能想象得到的。穴肉滚烫地吸他的性器，黏膜被上头鼓着青筋血管的粗长阴茎狠狠碾过带出一股一股不绝的水儿来，跟着他的动作滴在大褂布料上头。阴茎钝刀劈水般长驱直入那还一直哆嗦着的瘦弱躯体，冠头每一次插入抽出都顶过小辫儿敏感的那块软肉，惹得他再次哼出一声哭音。

操弄的攻势太过于凶残和猛烈，小辫儿几乎丧失了说话的能力，喉咙里只能憋出点断断续续的哭泣和抽噎。刚刚插入时就算做过扩张也免不了撕裂了一点他的处女膜，但过了那疼劲儿后快感便一浪一浪地接替扑上来，从他的尾椎骨过电一般麻到全身再在脑海里炸出甜美的烟花，让他的意识几乎一片空白只知道追逐裹了蜜的砒霜般的快感。小辫儿前头的那根阴茎刚刚高潮了两次后现在半软不硬地随着杨九郎的动作晃着一下下拍打自己的小腹，一股股地往外流着水儿。精液早就已经被射了个干净，现在那半透明的稀薄前列腺液仿佛是和花穴里头差不多的淫水又仿佛是失禁了一般，整个人的下半身都一片狼藉。

杨九郎看小孩得了趣便放开了往深里猛顶，回回齐根捅进去阴囊都拍在小孩湿漉漉的会阴上。操弄得小辫儿哭都哭得不成语调，就连喘气都喘得断断续续。冠头在一个狠顶时准准地凿在柔软的宫颈上头，激得小辫儿嘶哑地发出一声尖叫，穴里又喷出一股潮吹的水儿来。杨九郎这才知道刚刚那一下是撞到了小孩的子宫口，激动得眼睛都红了，狼耳朵也不受控制地在头顶上冒出来。

小辫儿眼睛几乎被眼泪蒙住，隐隐约约地隔着那层泪看见杨九郎头上的尖耳朵，立时便明白了原来他不是什么先知而是一头狼，吓得连穴肉都缩得死紧，差点没绞断身体里那根横冲直撞的阴茎。他在喘息的间隙里拔高了声音喊着“你居然是狼！”又被一下狠狠的操弄给噎了回去，又怕又慌地叫着什么救命什么姐姐。杨九郎被他闹得心烦，伸手直接捂上了他的嘴。小辫儿本来就被杨九郎干得只能大口地呼吸，这一下却被捂得连哼都哼不出来。肺部储存的氧分迅速耗尽，胸口剧烈起伏着也只能从鼻子里头获得微薄的一点空气。窒息感侵蚀着他的感官让小孩儿从手指开始发麻丧失知觉，他甚至感觉全身都只有被狠狠操着的穴里头的神经末梢还尽责地将细微的感受反馈回他的大脑。

小辫儿乱挥的手无力地垂下，本能地试图抓住一丛草却又失败。窒息痛哭和下身绵绵不绝的快感争相试图占领他的全副感官，生理性的眼泪不自觉地从眼角滑落进鬓发里，甚至连眼球都翻着露出大片的白。可穴肉却将杨九郎的那根阴茎绞得更紧，仿佛他自己的身体诚实地喜爱被捂着嘴不能呼吸的感觉一般。宫颈口的软肉被杨九郎不停的进攻捅开，子宫里头锁着的水比媚肉的温度还烫人，尽数兜头浇在入侵的阴茎上。杨九郎被爽得头皮发麻，借着那敞开的小口一鼓作气地顶进了小辫儿的子宫里头。

身下的躯体自从宫颈口被捅开的时候就抖个不停，滔天快感深海一般将他全身淹没。子宫敏感得更是一个新的高度，比顶在敏感点上还要爽千万倍。小辫儿鬓边的头发都几乎被泪水沾湿打绺，垫在臀下的大褂被淫水全部浸湿甚至还积了一点在上头。杨九郎终于忍耐不住，松开捂着小孩儿嘴的手把着他的腰将自己的阴茎狠狠地顶进了最深处，抵着子宫的软肉将精液尽数射在了软热的子宫里。狼的阴茎在射精时成结撑得小孩儿又是尖利地哭了一声，窄小的穴口都被胀得几乎泛出半透明的颜色。所有的精液都被死死锁在子宫里，子宫被精液灌满让他的小腹都微微地隆起来。

等了许久那狼阴茎成的结才慢慢消退滑出小辫儿的花穴，精液也跟着流出来滴滴答答落在屁股底下和淫水混在一起，但更多的精液则是被回缩的宫颈口吞在了窄小的子宫里头。小孩儿大张着腿神情恍惚地任自己的穴里像是个坏掉的水龙头般不停地往外流着外来者的精液，然后等来了一个属于狼的亲吻。


End file.
